


Betrayed on Holy Ground

by RevenantWings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DJ got me angstin' on the dancefloor, F/F, Song fic, past relationship, somebody call 911
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevenantWings/pseuds/RevenantWings
Summary: Angela had once felt used, but now she felt betrayed.





	Betrayed on Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So Within Temptation makes great songs for working out. Upon checking out their new album I found one that inspired me to write this fic.
> 
> Listen to Holy Ground before reading this if you'd like to get into the correct mood:
> 
> https://youtu.be/3VzqQiffpy8

Angela had felt _used_ before: all those years ago when Moira left in the middle of the night and disappeared without a word, without even saying goodbye; when the news reports came out in the following weeks, when they revealed what Moira had been involved with; when she learned Moira had been working with the enemy well before the collapse of Overwatch.

But not until now had she felt _betrayed_.

Relaxing after work, Angela had been flipping through channels in search of something to watch

She now stood dumbstruck, the T.V. remote slipping from her hand in the dark as she watched the appointment of the new Minister of Genetics in Oasis. Following the remote Angela fell onto the seat cushions as Moira, after accepting polite applause, revealed a brand new technology to the governing body.

A technology that Angela had _invented herself_, years ago. A technology she'd considered _too dangerous_ to release. A technology she'd _hidden away_ in a series of incomplete notes to _never_ be found again.

Except that it was.

It was _found_.

By the woman she'd once loved and trusted the most.

Moira had always been an intoxicant. Her good features had distracted from the bad ones, from the warning signs that Angela had taken as eccentric genius. Even now as she angrily watched Moira purr and simper while the politicians applauded her intelligence, Angela couldn't put away the memories of the past that pushed themselves into her head.

Warmly meeting a new colleague for the first time as she unpacked her office.

Whispers in the hallway of Dr. O'Deorain's strange experiments.

Standing in the pouring rain with a laughing Moira, attempting to light a damp cigarette while simultaneously explaining how bad they were for your health.

A strange, aloof woman that no one could get along with.

Showing Moira a research breakthrough, resulting in praise. A smooth Irish voice that could seduce anyone.

A voice that hissed with derision when confronted by Jack or their colleagues.

A tall, elegant frame that stooped over delicate research. Heavily animated but gentle hands handling lab animals.

Comments from the custodians about a doctor working strange hours when no one else was there.

Mismatched eyes that overflowed with passion. Fiery red hair that identified Moira in any crowd if her height and impeccable fashion sense did not.

Research assistants who refused to return to work.

Kisses, gifts, proclamations of love; a dream for the future.

Broken promises; a nightmare.

A woman who would do anything to achieve her goals.

_Anything_, to achieve her goals.

And last of all: a cocky smile with perfect teeth.

The same one that was on the screen right now as Moira explained the function of her research.

_Her_ research.

Was nothing sacred? Had it been her work all along that Moira was after? Had Angela ever really mattered to her? She refused to believe that she had truly meant nothing, that she was just another vehicle for Moira's ambitions.

And yet.

To leave Angela and Overwatch all those years ago was one thing, but to steal her research? The most important thing to a researcher was their work!

Tears dripped down Angela's face as she sat with her head in her hands. Grabbing the remote from the floor, she flung it right through the screen with a curse, cutting off Moira's laugh and plunging the room into silence. The broken pixels danced eerily in the darkness.

Suddenly the silence was invaded by incomprehensible noise. Her phone rang out, Winston's voice in her ear initiating a recall of the Overwatch team.

Illegal, but tempting.

Unbearably tempting.

The memory of a once beloved uniform packed away in Angela's closet infiltrated her mind.

Scrabbling through box after box until finally at the very back, worn and crumpled, she found the only box that mattered in that moment.

Heart beating in her ears, Anglea tore the tape apart. Reaching inside she plucked out her radio comm device.

Her 'halo'.

Angela ran her fingers over its smooth edges for a moment, before setting it aside and pulling out her armored wings. Dusty, but in one piece. Her Caduceus staff was underneath, slightly more scuffed. She had used this once, to reverse the violence of the Omnics that had ripped families apart, to knit broken bones and bleeding organs back together while her teammates fought the evil around her. Angela had never been a violent woman, and violence wasn't her intention now; she was a medical doctor after all. However, she was not going to allow _anyone_ to be hurt by Moira's bastardization of her work. She - they - Overwatch had failed the whole world when they allowed themselves to be broken and pushed into hiding in regular jobs. Their apathy had allowed Talon to prosper, and now a red-headed devil threatened the precarious peace of the last few decades. 

Angela had been betrayed on holy ground, and there would be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> *Me reading my own work* Oh no no no, this ending sounds kinda like it's suggesting violence but that's not at all what I meant, I gotta fix this. Can't have anyone interpreting the wrong thing.
> 
> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> Epilogue:
> 
> And then Angela flew all the way to Oasis, Iraq, picked Moira up without much of a fight, told her what a bitch she was, and threw her in prison.


End file.
